Trust
by Maya Koppori
Summary: So why did Splinter have such a big change of heart at the end of "Panic in the Sewers"? Who knows? Definitely not this idiot. But the words of four year olds are strong inspiration. K plus simply for talk of possible death. Seriously, though, it's no biggie.


**So my four year old sister has officially been converted into a turtle fangirl. And in every sinlge episode, she asks me "Where's April?" And I couldn't help but wonder that, too, especially right after the battle in "Panic in the Sewers." So did they just leave her in the street or what? Well, I don't have an answer to that, but this popped into my head. TMNT 2012, no I don't own it, so here ya go.**

* * *

The faint, artificial glow of New York City filtered through the thick grime of a glass ceiling, giving off just enough light for a giant rat's purposes. Master Splinter knelt in front of the dojo's tree, contemplating the battle that his sons had described.

"Go-karts and a water balloon." Splinter shook his head in wonder. "All of my training, and they defeat their strongest enemies with children's games." He sighed and looked fondly around his dojo; the assembled tools, weapons, and decorations an accumulation of the last fifteen years of his life.

Splinter knew everything about his four teenage ninjas, from their favorite games to their weaknesses in battle. He knew their abilities front and back because he alone had trained them. That is why he knew that his sons were not nearly ready to face the Shredder. And yet, somehow, they had escaped alive. It was nothing short of a miracle that they had survived, and even more amazing that they continued to evade the Shredder's students.

A soft knock sounded on the door, and Splinter's ear twitched. "You may enter, April."

April peeked around the edge of the door and took a tentative step inside. Even after nearly a month of training, she still retained her habit of entering with caution. The first and only time she had come into the dojo without announcing herself, April had almost volunteered to participate in target practice... in the role of the dummy.

"Master Splinter." April nodded respectfully in his direction before searching for something in a corner of the dojo. After a minute, she pulled out a huge first aid kit and started dragging it across the floor.

"Do you need any help with that?" Splinter asked, amusement coloring his voice in spite of his worries.

"Nope," April panted. "I'm good. Just need to take it home. Donnie expected a lot more major injuries tonight, so I thought I'd at least be prepared." She paused next to the door, resting her hand on the giant red cube. "I'm glad everything turned out alright. If the Shredder had shown up..."

"You would need more than that little kit," Splinter finished with a sigh.

April frowned. "Well, next time that creep comes around, I hope he'll need a little TLC himself." Suddenly, her phone buzzed, and Splinter was shocked to find his newest pupil smiling. "That'll be the pizza gyoza. I asked Murakami-san to make some for the guys to celebrate."

Splinter slowly took his staff in his hands and stood, head cocked to one side as he regarded the girl. "April, it is good of you to have faith that my sons will return victorious, but you do not know the Shredder's full capabilities."

"Oh, I don't always expect them to win or anything," April laughed. "Although it's great that they did, because, you know. That would have sucked for all of us. After their last fight with the Shredder, I wouldn't be surprised if they came back in full body casts."

"April..." Splinter breathed deeply and looked her in the eye. "I wouldn't be surprised if they came back in body bags."

He expected her to look shocked, maybe even frightened. Instead, April sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe that will happen."

"April, you need to come to terms with the fact that it's always a possibility. No battle is secured." Splinter lightly touched her shoulder, and she turned away.

"I know," she whispered. "I'm not stupid. I know they could get killed."

"Then why-?"

"It's always a possibility that they could get hurt, or even die. And it's also a possibility that dad could die. It's not like I would be able to do anything about that." Her words struck him like a blow. In all of his worry about his sons, Splinter often forgot that this girl was going through her own turmoil.

"You have no idea of how much stability and comfort your friendship has given my family." Splinter didn't mind that April wouldn't face him. He was used to dealing with headstrong teenagers. "And your faith in us will not be unrewarded. Trust that."

April finally turned back to her sensei, a teary smile forming on her face. "I always do. I trust that no matter what happens, they'll always come home. Just like dad." With a little smirk, she pulled the safety scissors from the pocket of the kit and tossed them in a seemingly random direction. A loud splash and a groan were heard in response. "It's the same kind of feeling that tells me that Mikey's not gonna stop until he gets me with one of those things."

Splinter smiled. "In that case, we have nothing to fear." After a pause, he said quietly, "I am sorry if I frightened you with my impressions of the enemy. You have nothing to fear as long as we are with you."

"I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to," April pointed out. She gazed pointedly out the dojo's door.

"I think you are right. I must take care of this. Until dinner, April."

April smiled, and bowed. "Hai, sensei."

Splinter left her to the tasks of first aid and gyoza and approached the common area. All four of his sons-his goofy, overconfident sons- were gathered around a box of pizza. They laughed and joked with one another, as they always did, but there was a weight on their shoulders that he had only become aware of upon their return home that night. It was fear, and it was a terrible curse.

It was a weapon of Splinter's own making.

Well, he knew that fueling their fear would only hinder them. The only thing he could do was work with them, and trust that they would be prepared for anything that came their way.

But he swore, if that water balloon in his youngest son's hand ever found its target...

* * *

**Wow. Thanks for putting up with my randomness, as usual. Seriously. See ya when I get my next idea. **

_**Signed, **_

_**Moony/Maya Koppori**_


End file.
